Draco's worst day
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: It's really hard to try and be reasonable with Draco when he was like that - SLASH


**Disclaimer: **The characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling. We are just having fun.

**Summary: **It's really hard to try and be reasonable with the blond when he was like that.

**Author Note: This fanfic was originally written in Portuguese and now we decided to translate it to english. Please keep in mind that English is not our original language and, if you have any constructive critics they are very welcome ^^**

* * *

**An original production, by Malfoy Moraine S.A. Now in english!**

**Draco's worst day**

_**By Malfoy-Moraine**_

Harry was just looking at him with his arms crossed, leaning against an old table, while the Slytherin was pacing around the Room of Requirement. Draco looked like he was ready to explode and the Gryffindor knew, by previous experiences, that that was not the moment to open his mouth. The blond walked some more rounds through the room before stopping in front of a mirror away from Harry.

"What the hell! How could this possibly happen?! It's _ridiculous_!" he finally lost his mind. Harry sighed tiredly, knowing he would regret this.

"Draco... I know you're angry, but it's not that bad..."

The other boy turned his way with the most disturbed expression Harry had ever seen in his face.

"Is not that bad? IS NOT THAT _BAD_? Potter! My wand is broken and I'm toothless! Right on the _front_! How can you see anything good in this?"

"At last it's something easy to resolve..." Harry tried to calm the other. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix this in two seconds... And about the wand... your father would buy you another if you told him what happened and-"

"ARE YOU _MENTAL_, POTTER?! Do you really think I would say any of this to my _father_ of all people? As if I haven't been humiliate enough!"

"Just... stay calm... that way we won't be able to think about anything."

"Here you come again! I bet if it was you, you would be even more nervous than I am! Oh! Right. I forgot. This kind of thing would _never_ happen with Mister Harry I'm All Good Potter! Oh no! Of course not! This happens only to me!"

"Draco, you're overreacting..."

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!"

"You are. There's no need for you to yell at me, I'm just trying to help you."

"Get it in that big head of yours that you would be yelling too if you had been hit on the head by a pan thrown by that rachitic project of a giant, AND fallen into the black lake AND broken your wand!"

"No. I wouldn't. I would be in the hospital wing, fixing my tooth."

"IT WAS A MUGGLE PAN, POTTER!"

"So what? The tooth wouldn't be fixed differently if it was an elven pan..."

"Stop being a smart ass! You're not helping! Why did that idiot threw that thing, anyway?

"It wasn't meant to hit you... for what I know, he was trying to target that cat which stole his smoked tuna."

If that was possible, Draco became even more angry.

"The cat, Potter, was 30 meters away from me!"

"So, now we know why Hagrid was never a Chaser."

"I swear that if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to curse you."

"You can't, you broke your wand, remember?"

"No! No, I didn't! And I'd rather you didn't remind me, too! Have you noticed that I don't have anything else? I just lost everything, Potter! _Everything! _And you're making jokes! My wand is broken and I'm toothless! Can you please help?!"

"But that's exactly what I'm trying to do from the beginning! First, let's go see Madam Pomfrey, then all you have to do is tell your father you broke your wand."

"And what would I tell Pomfrey? That I've been hit by a fucking pan? NO WAY! And I've told you already, I'm not telling any of this to father! He will humiliate me even more."

"Draco..." Harry tried again, tired. It was really hard to try and be reasonable with the blond when he was like that. "What if I buy you the wand? That way you won't have to tell your father. But you'll really need to speak with Pomfrey. We can go there and then I'll give you the money."

"You can take that money and stick it up your ass, Potter! I don't need your pity! And I'm not explaining this to that woman!"

Harry stared at him speechless. So he would be like that, hn?

"Alright, then. So I guess you can get by on your own. Now I'm on my way, cause I still have some cash to stick up my ass!" Harry turned around, pissed off, ready to leave the room when a wavering voice interrupted him.

"Harry...?"

"What?" Harry turned to look at him again, peeved.

"You still think I'm sexy? Even without my tooth?" came the timid question from the other, who kept his eyes on the ground. Harry smiled. Draco would never change.

"Always." He answered, and the two of them left the room and went to the Hospital Wing.

**End-**


End file.
